Stereotypically Female
by xXSakuraTreeXx
Summary: Kyoya loses a bet, and has to live life as a girl for two months. That could either be a gift sent from Heaven, or a burden from Hell. It all depends on how he adapts... Sucky summary, hopefully good story :/


It was after host club one day, and all of us were sitting in our respective chairs, minding our own business. All of a sudden, Hikaru speaks up.  
"Any of you going to do the Ouran 200 Metre event?" He asks  
'Yeah" Kyoya, Tamaki,Kaoru and I reply.  
"Seriously Haruhi? Your really going to try to win?" Kyoya says, as if he wasn't expecting it  
"Uh, yeah…" I say, deadpan  
"Please, you're a girl. You would never win against any of us, especially me."  
"Excuse me? What makes you so sure? You're the one who spends days at a time in his room reading about eating disorders and cancer." I retort  
"Pfft, you can talk. Even if we could beat you in a race, you have it easier in the long run anyway…"  
"Well then, I'll tell you what. If you beat me in the marathon, Ill give you all my baby photos and you can make a magazine out of them."  
"And if you win?" Kyoya replies  
"We get to turn you into a girl and you have to live your life as one for the next two months."  
Kyoya, looking uncertain for a second, suddenly smirks, and says  
"Your on!"

*************THE DAY OF THE MARATHON***********  
I slip my running shoes on. When making the bet with Kyoya, I left out one tiny detail. As well as being the top of my school back in secondary school, I was also the champion runner.  
An announcement booms out of the loudspeaker  
"ALL RUNNERS ARE TO ASSEMBLE AT THE STARTING LINE IMMEDIATELY"  
I jog over to the line, making sure to stand next to Kyoya in the process. I turn to him and smirk.  
"Good luck, you'll need it" I say.  
"Pfft, sure" He says  
"ON YOUR MARKS"  
Focusing, I stand on the line.  
"GET SET"  
I retain my signature starting position. Briefly glancing at Kyoya, I see him push his glasses up, and get ready.  
"GO"  
I bounce out of my position and start running. I had a plan.  
I began to slow down a bit, so Kyoya would think he would win.  
Spending the next 150 metres jogging, I build up the speed in the soles of my feet. Even with me jogging, Kyoya was still only metres in front of me. Smirking, I stare it the finish line looming ahead. It was time.  
I break into an incredibly fast run, passing at the least 4 other people in 10 metres. Continuously running, I keep passing people. By now, the finish line was only about 10 metres in front of me. About a metre in front of me though, was Kyoya. Bracing myself, I speed up, and not surprisingly, I pass Kyoya, and the finish line, in approximately 5 seconds. Rolling on the ground, a giant smile spreads onto my face. Getting up, I am face to face with Kyoya.  
"Your coming with us to Hikaru and Kaoru's place after school." I say bluntly.  
"Can I please go see my father first?" I need to notify him of what is going to happen over the next two months."  
"Fine, but we are going now, and I'm coming" I say. Kyoya just nods. He calls for a limo, and in a matter of minutes, we are seated and on our way to Kyoya's.  
When we get there, he lets himself in, and leads me to his fathers office, telling me to wait outside. He goes in.  
*Kyoyas POV*  
I knock on my fathers office door.  
"Who is it?" He yells.  
"Its me Father" I reply.  
"Oh, Kyoya, come in."  
I open the door.  
"Have a seat." He says.  
I come in and sit down.  
"What is it?" He says  
"Well father, the other day I made a bet with Haruhi after saying something dreadfully stereotypical to her. The catch was, if I lost, I would have to live life as a girl for the next two months, which includes attending Ouran after break finishes next week. Sadly I lost that bet. And being a man of my word like you always told me to be, for the next two months, I will no longer be your son, but your daughter."  
"Very well" He says.  
"Wait, you mean your not mad?" I say in awe.  
"Not at all. A little disappointed that you would say something of that manner to Miss Haruhi, but not mad. In fact, I'm glad that you have accepted that you lost and come to terms with the consequences" He says.  
Silently, I bend my arm behind me, and beckon Haruhi to come in. She opens the door, and comes and sits beside me.  
"Mr Ootori, sir, as we don't want Kyoya slithering out of his bet, would it be okay if he stayed with Hikaru, Kaoru and I for the duration of the bet? (Since my father tragically died, I have been living with the Hitachiins)  
"Of course, Miss Fujioka. Now if youll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. See you in two months, Kazumi" My dad says, smirking at the last part.  
Nodding sheepishly, I get up, grab Haruhi by the wrist, and leave the room.

"Staying at your place? That wasn't part of the deal!" I half scream.  
"It is now!" She smirks.

"Cmon, lets go! Its time to get started with your 'treatment'" Haruhi says, smiling evilly.  
"Wait! What do you mean, treatment?" I ask, panicking  
"You, Kyoya-sempai, are about to find out." She says.  
Just on cue, we get outside to see the limo pulling up. She drags me inside. I gulp, terrified for my life.  
HIKA,KAU,AND HARU's house  
*******Haruhi's POV**********  
Grabbing Kyoya by the wrist, I drag him into 'my' house, and lead him up the stairs to where Hikaru, Kaoru, and two maids were waiting.  
Hikaru smiles at me.  
"Target. Captured." I say, suppressing a laugh.  
"Come through here, Kyoya. We have been assigned the task of making you look presentable as a girl for the next two months.  
"I cant wait…" Kyoya seethes sarcastically.  
Kyoya is dragged through too a room, which, stereotypically was painted pink. In each corner, there was a different station.  
Hikaru sits Kyoya down, and anybody with even half a brain knew what was about to happen. Kaoru hands him a pink fluffy robe, and shoves him behind a large curtain. Moments later, he emerges with the robe on, his face a bright red. Next, he is led over to a large salon chair, hanging over a large basin. Kyoya knew immediately what was about to happen, and needless to say, he wasn't overjoyed. He was told to sit down on the chair and position his neck in the gap provided on the basin. Kaoru turns the water on, and a shiver runs down his spine as he feels the water comes into contact with his raven black hair.  
"You sure you know what your doing?" Kyoya says nervously.  
"Okay, Kyoya, one, we do this every night too our own hair, and two, our mother is a world famous fashion designer and model. I think you can trust us with this." The twins manage to say, staying perfectly in sync the whole time. Hikaru comes around to the basin, and squirts some gel looking stuff into his hands. Leaning forward, he attempted to passage it into my hair, before retracting his arms and looking at me.  
" Uh, Kyoya, when was the last time you washed your hair?" Hikaru asks.  
" Last time I went to the hairdresser." He says.  
" Which was...?"  
" Around two months ago" he replies, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Everybody goes green for a second, before Kaoru recovers and states  
"From now on, you will wash it every day, you hear?"  
"Yes sir" Kyoya mutters.  
All throughout the brief conversation, Hikaru had begrudgingly continued to wash Kyoya's hair, and because of its minimal length, had finished. Kyoya was released off the chair, and lead over to a similar looking salon chair, except rather than a basin, this one had a large half egg shape suspended above it. Kyoya, having seen enough movies, knew that this was in fact a hairdryer. Without having to be instructed, he sat on the chair, manoeuvring his head underneath the egg. After laying there for about ten minutes, Kaoru comes and lifts it off. He then produces a remote, and after pressing a button, the before almost horizontal seat retracts into somewhat of what commoners called a recliner. He sets a tray table over the arms of the seat, and places my hands on it. Pulling out a case, he opens it to reveal an uncanny amount of nail polish, a set of what looked like fake nails, and a nail file. He pulls out the set of fake nails, and swiftly matches and applies them to my fingernails. He then quickly files them and pulls out a bright pink from the stacks of nail polish. He paints each fingernail, then does my toes. It surprisingly doesnt look all that bad. After he is does, he makes me stay there for five minutes until they are dry. I am then finally lead to a normal salon chair, and am told to sit down.

"Now Kyoya, because of your rude comment to Haruhi, rather than giving you a wig, we are going to put a new kind of hair extension in your hair. These are real hair, and are heat ironed onto existing hair, in which they then form a bond and they are basically your real hair.  
I feel a small prick on my arm, but just pass it off as a bug.  
"And because this may hurt and we dont want you flinching, we just drugged you" the twins say once again in unison. The last thing i see is their wicked grins, before my vision turns to black.

After what only feels like seconds, I come back around, and am awoken too a large section of hair over one eye. Wait a second. Why would have hair over one eye? I bolt upright.  
"Mirror" I screech.  
" Whatever you say" The twins reply, handing me a mirror.  
As soon as i see my reflection, I gasp. I have a fringe that stops directly below my eyebrow, and cascading black hair that spirals in soft curls all the way down my back. Then something hits me. I see a gold stud in each ear.  
" Damn you" I sigh.  
They have also made up my face, much like a professional would. The only thing out of place was my black framed glasses. Lifting a hand, I remove them, and Hikaru hands me a container of contacts. I take one out, placing it in one eye. Then, repeating what I had just done, I place the other one in the other eye. I now looked like a full blown girl. Last but not least, was the clothing. I was once again lead to the curtain, but this time, the twins came with me. Once we were inside, they bluntly told me to strip. I did so. They handed me what they explained was a corset, which I only needed until my body moulded to its shape. Thank god, because sweet lord it was uncomfortable. It went all the way from above my breasts, to down about halfway between my butt and my knees. Then i was handed something called a slip, which went over the top of it. Then, of course, came the bra. It was pre padded, so it looked like I had small boobs. Then, came the dress. It was a pink number, ruffled, and so tight fitting the zipper barely went up. I couldnt move my legs, except for the tinniest steps, so I had great difficulty when it came to stepping out from behind the curtain. But no, that wasnt enough. Hikaru then instructed me to lift my foot off of the ground, slipping an extremely high heeled sandal onto one, and then the other. That just made it harder to walk. Finally, they let go of me. I went to take a step, but before I fell flat on my face, Hikaru caught me.  
"Milady" he bows.

**A/N:Sorry, about halfway through, point of view flew out the window and died. Please feel free to drop a review, tell me what you think. This took me like 6 uninterrupted hours to write, so I would greatly appreciate it :) **


End file.
